OHSHC petite soeur Hitachiin
by miss Tateshi
Summary: si les jumeaux avaient une petite soeur, que serait-il passé?...


Ouran high school host club

Chapitre 1 : petite sœur Hitachiin

Les pas retentissaient dans les couloirs où passait Haruhi Fujioka, étudiante (pauvre) habillait en garçon à l'une des écoles les plus riche Ouran, et elle n'était pas en avance. Arrivée devant la porte de la 3ème salle de musique, elle reprenait son souffle. « La prochaine fois, je prendrais des chaussures de course ! Je me demande si je me ferais enguirlander…» pensa-t-elle toute épuisée. Elle prit le poignet et l'ouvrit. Un vent léger fit voler des pétales de rose avec grâce avant de faire place à de beaux étudiants vêtus de vêtement de chinoiserie qui dirent en chœur : « Bienvenue ».

-Ha ! C'est que toi ! firent les jumeaux Hitachiin avec leur chapeau en forme de cône assez plat qui couvrait leurs cheveux roux.

-C'est chinois cette fois-ci? dit Haruhi l'air honteux de leurs accoutrements.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne ? demanda Kyouya Ootori indifférent.

-Non, rien !fit-elle

-Ah ! Haruhi ! Fit Tamaki Suo, le « King » du club des hôtes, avec joie . Papa (lui-même) t'as aussi apporté ton costume et il sera content si tu le portes pour lui ! Puis il sortit de nulle part une robe chinoise rouge aux motifs dorés et sexy.

-Pas question ! lui répondit-elle aussitôt d'un ton plat mais aussi dégoûté après avoir vu le costume.

-Mais ! Haruhi…

-Pas question !

Puis la discussion se continuait, mais ils n'ont pas remarqué une ombre assez petite se faufilait dans l'immense pièce, à part Takashi Morinodzuka (surnommé Mori)qui détourna les yeux deux secondes mais ne vit rien entre les décorations chinoises, se disant que c'était son imagination il ne fit plus attention.

Plus tard, après que les clientes soient parties et les costumes + les décorations loin, ils étaient seuls dans la grande pièce vide.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te déguiser en chinoise, Haruhi ? fit Kaoru, l'un des deux jumeaux.

-Oui, pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas même avec un vêtement d'homme ? accentua Hikaru, l'autre jumeaux.

-Simplement, parce que je ne voulais pas. Répondit sèchement Haruhi

-Mais tu serais jolie dans cette tenue, Haru-chan! protesta Mitsukuni Haninodzuka (surnommé Honey), le plus mignon des membres du club, en serrant son lapin en peluche.

-Mais laissez-moi ! cette histoire est fini maintenant, il n'y a pas besoin d'en rajouter ! argumenta-t-elle

-Oui ! laissez ma fille tranquille maintenant ! dit soudainement Tamaki en voulant prendre Haruhi dans ses bras.

-C'est le meilleur qui parle ! dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix qui figea le King car ils avaient raison.

-Tamaki-sempai… dit Haruhi déçue (une fois de plus) par le comportement de son aîné. Les jumeaux rirent mais soudain une petite main s'agrippa à la veste de Kaoru qui se retourna. Hikaru remarquant son geste en fit de même et font face au visage d'une petite fille dont les cheveux mi-long étaient aussi roux que les leurs et habillée d'un uniforme rose de primaire. L'intention du club fût attiré par la petite personne toute choupinoue qu'on pouvait même mettre en valeur dans un cadre.

-KAWAIIIIII !!!!! fit Honey avec des petites fleurs imaginaires autour de lui.

-Comment est-elle entré ici sans se faire remarqué ? se demanda Haruhi avec de gros yeux.

3 minutes de silence avant que l'enfant avec ses grands yeux vert articula :

- … Kaoru ? Hikaru ?…

-Comment connais-tu nos noms ? dit Hikaru surpris

-Tu nous connais ? demanda Kaoru.

Mais l'enfant ne répondit qu'en prenant une main de chacun de jumeaux en disant :

- Onii-chan.

********

-_Onii-chan._

Tous étaient figés par ce petit mot qu'avait dit l'enfant en serrant fort les mains qu'elle tenait. Les jumeaux se regardèrent complètement perturbés et la tête du club complètement paniqué hurlait de peur :

-C'est pas vrai ! on va pas encore une fois avoir l'histoire du grand frère est un prince et des chats et des….

-Calme-toi, Tamaki, dit Kyouya Otori très calme, un charment jeune homme aux cheveux court et aux airs cool mais ténébreux. Il reprit en relevant ses lunettes avec le majeur : l'autre fois, la petite sœur de Nekozawa-sempai ne savait pas qui était son frère. Tandis que celle-ci à l'air de savoir qui est son frère ou ses frères.

-Tu dois sûrement te tromper ! protesta Hikaru en tournant seulement la tête.

-Depuis longtemps, nous n'étions que les deux enfants Hitachiin ! ajouta Kaoru tout aussi frustré que son double.

-C'est impossible que nous ayons une petite sœur !!! firent-ils en chœur.

-…Non, impossible je ne dirai pas…fit quand même Haruhi.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite fille qui faisait une tête de moins que Honey. Elle lui demanda avec gentillesse :

-Comment t'appelle-tu ?

-…Hanabi Tsubasawa …répondit la petite en se mettant derrière Hikaru.

-Ah, c'est joli et tu as quel âge ?

- 10 ans ½

-Mh ! et qui sont tes parents ?

-Hanabi n'avait jamais vu papa avant, dit-elle en se désignant elle-même, et maman…elle….

La fillette ne continua pas ayant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tamaki perplexe se tourna vers Kyouya pour savoir se qui se passait :

-Tu sais quelque chose, Kyouya ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que nous avons eu dans l'un de nos hôpitaux une patiente au nom de Mariya Tsubasawa il y a quelque jour. Elle était très malade et je ne sais plus qui l'avait emmené, mais maintenant... C'est tout se que je sais.

-Je vois…attends ! «mais maintenant» tu veux dire…

Un moment de silence glacial se plaçait entre les hôtes en comprenant se qui s'est passé, tous choqués par cette nouvelle les plus tragiques. Mais l'enfant aux bords des larmes dit en sanglotant :

-Maman …a-avait dit à Hanabi qu'elle avait re-revu papa et que Hanabi a-avait des grands frères, …des jumeaux dans une grande école pour des riches. Hanabi ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule, alors quand papa a emmené Hanabi à la maison, elle voulait absolument les voir et de rester très longtemps avec eux puisque maman n'était plus là…Maman…Maman…puis elle pleura. Hikaru et Kaoru se sentaient triste et, pour aucunes raisons, coupables de l'événement tragique de leur soi-disant petite sœur. Hikaru, se disant qu'ils en parlerons plus tard avec leur père, porta la petite dans ses bras et lui chuchota pour la consoler :

-Ne t'en fais pas tu ne sera plus seule…

-Tes grand frère seront toujours là. Ajouta Kaoru en se joignant à l'étreint des deux autres. Tous les regardèrent sans les déranger en attendant que la petite se soit calmée.

-Eh ben !… Il y aura toujours des surprises dans ce club, remarqua Tamaki.

-…il y en a . répondit Haruhi avec un léger sourire.


End file.
